


Holiday Revelations

by Isra



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isra/pseuds/Isra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a Christmas miracle when Rhett and Link decide to break tradition and spend a little virtual time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Revelations

_Christmas Day 2014_

Link was exhausted. He and his family had been in North Carolina for two days and his body was stubbornly clinging to its jetlag, making him feel fuzzy-headed and heavy-limbed. It didn’t help that the boys had been squabbling since they finished Christmas dinner earlier that day, occasionally dragging Lily and even Christy into it as the stress of the holidays got under all of their skins. Rather than snap at someone for the countless time, Link excused himself and crept up the stairs to his mother’s guest bedroom in search of peace and quiet.

He switched on the dim yellow lamp in the corner of the room and closed the door, navigating past the two neatly packed suitcases on the floor against the wall on his way to the bed. He placed his glasses on the table nearby and lay on his back on top of the quilted red-and-green coverlet, releasing a quiet sigh as he rubbed his eyes with his fingertips. He felt some of the tension in his body drain away as he settled into bedclothes that still had had the particular clean-laundry scent of his childhood — his mother still used the same detergent. The plaid flannel pants and soft blue hoodie he’d been wearing all day were close enough to pajamas that he felt he could easily fall asleep just as he was.

However, as the lingering annoyances of the day drained away, his mind did not wash entirely blank. Instead, it wandered across town to where his best friend was presumably spending the holiday with his own family. He and Rhett had taken the same flight from L.A., but upon arrival at the Raleigh–Durham airport and after claiming their bags, they’d parted ways amidst the flurry of their relatives picking them up. They hadn’t even managed a proper goodbye, Link recalled, just a second-thought wave from across the passenger pickup zone.

Normally that wouldn’t bother him. He saw Rhett practically every day; when they separated on the weekends it was often a welcome break. And yet, there was something about the holiday atmosphere, the poignant feelings that seemed to hit him stronger every year he returned to his home town, that made him miss his friend something fierce. He did a quick calculation in his head and determined that he wouldn’t see the big blond man for another three days, when they met back up to catch the plane home. The thought caused an unpleasant clenching in his stomach and he hugged his arms around himself, furrowing his brow in confusion.

Before he could think about it too much, he rolled to his side and reached for his backpack. He pulled out his macbook and hauled it onto his stomach, then bunched up the pillows under his head so he could look down at the screen more comfortably. Within a few clicks he had Skype running and saw that Rhett was available, and the sight of his friend’s profile was instantly comforting. Link had already clicked the Video Call button before it occurred to him to wonder why the man was online at all. Shouldn’t he be spending time with his own family?

There was no response for a while, and Link began to think that perhaps Rhett had just left his laptop on and unattended. He was about to cancel the call when his screen filled with the familiar image of his friend’s face. From his vantage point, it appeared that Rhett was in a similar position as Link, lying on his back with his laptop on his stomach. The burgundy-upholstered arm of a couch was behind his head and his face was illuminated from one side by a warm, flickering light. The view ended at the tops of the man’s shoulders, but no shirt collar was visible, and something about that combined with the intimate lighting made Link’s heart catch for a moment. It continued to stumble as Rhett’s cheeks rounded in a soft smile.

“Merry Christmas, Link!”

Link grinned widely. “Merry Christmas, Rhett.”  

“Everything okay?”

Of course Rhett was curious why he was calling. “Yeah, everything’s fine,” Link told him. “Well… the boys have been kinda obnoxious all day, and everyone’s tired, so I’m hiding upstairs for a bit.”

Rhett nodded. “Mmhmm. Probably a good idea, before you snap.”

Link searched the man’s surroundings for signs of movement. “What about you? Where’re your folks?”

“They all went to a function at Cedar Grove. I decided to stay home and recharge a bit.”

“So you’ve got the place to yourself?”

“That I do.”

“Lucky.”

Rhett shifted in the frame, twisting to reach down to the floor and showing a bare expanse of arm and shoulder, confirming that he was indeed shirtless. When he straightened back up, he was holding a glass of red wine. He raised it to his friend in a quirked-brow toast before taking a sip. When he took the glass away, Link could see a faint red stain lingering on the man’s lips.

Link chuckled. “You’re taking advantage of it, I see.”

“You betcha.”

They chatted for a little while about the holidays. Link felt soothed by Rhett’s deep voice and the soft warmth in his friend’s eyes, and comforted by talking to someone who knew him better than he knew himself. He didn’t have to explain the unique stress of being back in North Carolina after the sudden acceleration of their success in L.A.; Rhett understood it perfectly. Lying on the guest bed staring down into his laptop, Link felt more at home than he had since their plane touched down.

When Rhett had finished his glass of wine, he put it down on the floor and said, “Hold on.” Link’s view tilted dizzily as Rhett got to his feet and set his laptop down on the sofa, pointed into the room. As the blond’s backside came into view striding away from the camera, Link saw he was only wearing blue and white-striped boxer briefs. The sight of the firelight dancing over long swaths of his friend’s bare, golden skin caused a tingling rush of heat through Link’s abdomen.

Link found himself longing for a high-definition feed and the thought made him let out a bark of nervous laughter. “Are you, uh…” he laughed again. “Are you too hot or somethin’?”

Rhett picked up a small log from the stack in the corner and leaned down to nudge it into the fireplace. Link craned his neck in an involuntary — though obviously futile — attempt to improve the angle of his view as Rhett called over his shoulder, “I was, yeah, but the fire’s died down some. This should help.”

The large man fussed with the embers for a little while as the fire caught the new log, which then cast more light into the room. Once he was satisfied, he straightened up and turned to walk back to the laptop. The view of his return in the bright ruddy light made Link gulp. Had Rhett always had… so much going on down there? Or was the man partially aroused for some reason? Link knew he should look away from the thin fabric that clung to every impressive curve, but he didn’t want to. He wanted high-def.

Rhett didn’t sit back down on the couch; instead, he moved the laptop to another surface—Link guessed a coffee table—and sat down on the floor in front of it, his back resting against the red cushions and his legs presumably stretched underneath the table. He had acquired a fresh glass of wine and he sipped it contentedly, seemingly oblivious to Link’s fierce blushing. The brunet’s own manhood was beginning to stir inside his pajama pants despite his best efforts to quell it, and he was grateful that Rhett’s view was restricted to his face and the pillows behind him. He tried to keep his voice casual. “You’re really, ah, really enjoying having the place to yourself, huh?”

His friend grinned. “You know me, man. The pants come off any time they can. ‘Sides, the gang’s gonna be gone for at least a few more hours, and Jessie said she’d text before they came home so I’ll have time to get decent.”

Link giggled. “Did I interrupt something indecent when I called, then?”

Rhett regarded him with wine-stained lips twisted in amusement, his eyes dilated dark in the flickering firelight. He seemed to be giving his friend the opportunity to retract his statement, like what usually happened when the smaller man said something “inappropriate.” Link didn’t want to, though. He was feeling tipsy himself, despite having consumed no alcohol; the fuzziness of the jetlag was doing the work in its place. He bared his teeth in an insolent grin, waiting for the man’s answer.

Rhett seemed to come to some sort of decision because he shifted and leaned forward, bringing more of his chest with its curly dark blond hairs into view. He raised his eyebrow in a suggestive challenge and his voice dipped into its rough depths. “Actually, yes.”

Link licked his lips and felt his heartrate accelerating.  Honesty was the last thing he’d expected; they never talked about stuff like this. He heard his own voice pitched high as he stuttered, “Re — really?”

“Mmhmm. Quite indecent.” Rhett took a long drink of wine. Link realized he couldn’t see the man’s other hand, and found himself suddenly very curious about its whereabouts.

Not only could Link not believe they were having this conversation, he was shocked by how turned on he was by it. Was it just the peculiar loneliness of the holidays making him feel this wild? Was Rhett feeling the same way, on top of being perhaps more drunk than he appeared? The anxious, risk-averse part of Link made a half-hearted bid to save them from whatever it was they were slipping toward. “Uhm. Well, I guess I should, uh… leave you to that then.”

Rhett’s hooded eyes met his, denying him the easy out. “I don’t mind the company.”

Link’s giggle was even higher pitched this time. He brought his hand to his face, hooking his thumb under his chin and placing his index finger across his smile. He murmured, “Are you serious, man?”

“Are you?” Rhett’s voice was slightly slurred with a teasing lilt. Link watched in fascination as the man closed his eyes and took a long breath then let it out in a faint growl, seemingly savoring some pleasurable sensation.

“I… “ Link coughed. “I should go.” He made no move to disconnect the call. He pressed his tongue to the back of his front teeth, mouth hanging open slightly, paralyzed.

Rhett tilted his head back against the cushion with a soft noise, exposing the subtle protrusion of his adam’s apple just under the neat edge of his beard. “Mm. Or you could talk to me.”

“Wh… what?”

“Talk to me,” Rhett breathed, eyes closed. “I’ll be like college all over again.”

“I don’t—what… what d’you mean?”

Rhett’s head tilted up to meet Link’s eyes again. “When you used to talk in your sleep, up there on the top bunk… it’s how I knew you were asleep, that it was safe to enjoy myself.”

Link’s mind raced to the implications. “Oh my gosh…”

The other man let out a deep chuckle. “Funny thing, after all this time, I still associate the two. Your voice, just a few feet away, making those little noises… it’s quite a turnon, to be honest.”

Link searched his friend’s face for signs that he was joking, that he was just messing around, but the man appeared entirely sincere, if amused. Link bit his lip, at war with himself, before blurting out, “Sometimes I wasn’t asleep.”

Rhett’s eyes widened. “Oh?”

The brunet nodded. “Sometimes I woke up and heard you, and figured you were so involved with what you were doing you wouldn’t notice if I…”

“If you what?”

Link blushed furiously. “You know.”

“If you joined in?”

Link nodded, his face burning. He remembered waking to the subtle sensation of the bunk bed shifting underneath him in an unbearably arousing rhythm. He remembered trying to match Rhett’s pace with his own hand in order to time their climaxes together so Rhett wouldn’t notice the sound of his hitching breath. He remembered lying there afterward staring up at the ceiling, telling himself it was just a physical release that had nothing to do with his best friend at all.

He hadn’t let himself think about it in years.

Rhett groaned softly. At the edge of the frame, his shoulder muscle occasionally flexed and released. “I wish I had known,” he murmured. “Maybe I would’ve called you down to my bunk.”

Link swallowed. “You… really?”

“Yeah. Wouldn’t that have been more fun?”

Link pictured his friend at 19: his basketball-honed limbs long and lean, his hair quite short, the sharp edge of his jaw still smooth and hairless. What would it have been like to crawl into the boy’s bunk, hot skin pressed to hot skin, intimately exploring the body he’d been curious about since the earliest throes of puberty? “Yes,” he breathed.

Link couldn’t take it anymore; he reached behind his laptop and grasped his erection through his pajama pants. He was so sensitive it made him gasp, which caused Rhett’s eyes to focus more closely on his face. “Are you…?” he rumbled.

After a brief hesitation, Link whispered, “Yeah. You?”

“Mm, yes… “

The thought of Rhett touching himself just off camera was almost enough to send Link over the edge then and there. After years of repressing his desires, made even more difficult in recent years with their flirtatious on-camera moments combined with man’s preference for extremely tight jeans, this was hot beyond belief. If it was a dream, he didn’t want to wake.

His hand tightened on the taut fabric and stroked tentatively up as he let out a soft moan.  The illicit nature of the activity combined with the sight of Rhett’s deep pink, parted lips made the sensation of his own hand feel incredible. He slid it back down and up over the soft cotton as slowly as he could stand it, watching Rhett’s face watching him as he let out another quiet noise of pleasure.

“Are we really doing this?” Link asked softly.

“So long as you keep making noises like that, I’m certainly not stopping.”

The smaller man shivered. The naked desire in Rhett’s voice frightened him a little, but his arousal overpowered it. In fact, it overpowered all of his concerns about how things might change for them if they continued this encounter, if they finally allowed the years — decades, even — of built-up sexual tension between them to surface. He didn’t care because the feeling of Rhett’s gaze on him and the feeling of his own hand were simply too good. If there were consequences, he’d have to deal with them after this particularly urgent need was satisfied.

There was a flush across Rhett’s chest and the man had his lower lip between his teeth. Link’s view shifted as his hips rocked. “Gosh, Rhett, I can’t even hold my laptop steady.”

“Then move it,” Rhett ordered.

After a moment’s consideration, Link got up and locked the door. When he lay back down on the bed, he pulled one of the pillows beside him and put the laptop on it, orienting it so the camera could see him from the waist up. Outside of its view, he pushed the waistband of his pajama pants and red briefs down to his upper thighs, freeing his manhood, which he grasped as he turned his head to the camera. Now Rhett was seeing him mostly from the side except for his face. He grinned as he saw the man sit up straighter and crane his neck, as if he, too, could change the angle of the view enough to see more of his friend.

“Tease,” Rhett muttered.

“You started it.”

“Show me.”

Link shuddered at the masculine richness to the man’s deep growl. His abdominal muscles tensed as he thrust into his hand and let out a breathless laugh. “I dunno if that’s… if that’s a good idea.” His protest felt like a formality. They’d already gone this far, after all.

Rhett fixed him with a roguish smile. “Suit yourself, darlin’.” His bicep flexed as his arm moved outside of frame.

Link imagined the man’s broad palm and strong fingers moving, caressing and rubbing, grasping tightly or teasing through dark blond curls. He wanted so badly to see his best friend’s manhood and to know how he handled it. He wanted to discover how the reality compared to the fantasies he’d never let himself admit to having before this moment. He hissed through pursed lips. “Ohhh, but I want to see you…”

Rhett chuckled and looked down at himself. “I don’t blame you. It’s pretty impressive, if I do say so myself.”

Link practically whined. “Let me seeee.”

“You first.” The big man’s tone was firm.

Link took a deep, shaky breath. He couldn’t believe what he was about to do, but before he could talk himself out of it, he reached his free hand to the laptop. He pushed it away to widen the view, then lay back and grasped the base of his cock. He held it still, on display, as he turned his head back to the screen with his lower lip between his teeth.

He watched Rhett’s eyes travel the length of his body, widening when they got to his groin. The man stared in open appreciation as Link began to stroke himself in full view. It took Rhett a little while to find his voice. “Holy moly, Link. That’s… I mean, I knew it was big, but…”

Link grinned. “You knew it was big?”

“Your jeans are very, uhm, flattering.”

Link threw his head back and laughed. “It’s nice to know there’s _something_ about me you find impressive.” He began caressing himself with both hands, one at the base and the other skating over the head, moving slowly to put on a good show. “Now you.”

“I guess fair’s fair.” Rhett reached toward the camera and the view widened and tilted down slightly, bringing the man’s lower body into view. He was still wearing his boxer-briefs, but they were pushed low, exposing his hard manhood arising from a dense thicket of pubic hair. His right hand was moving lightly up and down on its generous girth, holding it between the tips of his long fingers and thumb.

“Dang,” Link breathed. His arousal jumped up another notch at the sight of his best friend in all his glory. His cock twitched in his hand as his mind filled with ideas of what he might do to the enthralling image on the screen—things that would have frightened him to imagine with any other man, but with Rhett only spurred an overwhelming hunger. He licked his lips and stared.

Rhett chuckled. “You like that?”

“Fuck yes, I do.”

They admired each other for a few minutes without speaking, hands moving on their own bodies while imagining them elsewhere. Link was breathing out soft noises with every sigh, careful not to let them carry past the closed door of the bedroom. It was more noise than he usually allowed himself to make in those infrequent times he took care of his own needs, but Rhett had said he enjoyed hearing them, and Link very much wanted to please his friend now.

Rhett sprawled against the couch, firelight dancing on the golden hairs of his torso, one hand grasping himself while the other roved over the muscles of his chest. “Pull up your shirt,” the man directed. “I wanna see more of you.”

Link felt a flush of warmth at the confidence in the man’s voice and it made him wriggle his hips. He immediately hiked up the soft blue fabric until it was bunched under his armpits, exposing his belly and most of his chest. The air in the room was chilly, but he felt very warm.

“Nice,” Rhett murmured, and Link blushed. He’d always thought Rhett was indifferent to his body, but judging by the increased speed of the man’s strokes, he was enjoying the view quite a bit.

Rhett grunted as he pumped himself, eyes moving from Link’s face to his cock and back again. “That’s not all I find impressive about you, you know.”

“Oh?” The praise ran along Link’s body like a warm caress. “What else?”

“Your mouth… your tongue…” Rhett punctuated each word with a pump of his hand.

“Mmm.” Link arched his neck, preening. “What do you like about them?”

“Well… your tongue is so… so long and flexible… the things I’ve seen you do with it, man. And your lips… god, they’re so nice and full… and dang, when they’re covered in whipped cream, or yogurt, mayonnaise, heck, even glue…”

Link giggled. “So, sticky white stuff then?”

Rhett chuckled. “Yup. I’m shocked the cameras haven’t caught me staring.”

“I can’t imagine why you’d enjoy that view,” the smaller man teased.

“I’d be more than happy to show you why I enjoy that… next time we’re alone together.”

“Gosh.” Link stared at Rhett’s manhood on the screen, trying to think what it would feel like in his mouth, what it would taste like to have the man’s come on his lips and tongue. His mouth flooded with saliva and he swallowed it with a soft moan. The realization of how badly he wanted that experience jolted his groin with a shot of pure ecstasy. “Ohh, I wish I could right now.”

“I do too.”

“When we’re back in L.A…”

“I’ll hold you to that, you know.”

Link laughed nervously. Despite his fantasies, it was one thing to do this—putting on a little show when they were safely on opposite sides of town — but it was another thing entirely to imagine confronting Rhett’s ample cock… head-on, as it were. His heart pounded at the thought of Rhett wanting that from him. What would it be like, on his knees? Rhett’s hands would be in his hair, like those wheel endings where the man grasped or tugged it briefly, but this time he wouldn’t let go. He’d hold Link in place and move him how he liked it, taking full advantage of the lips and tongue he so admired.

How was this idea so unbelievably arousing? Link’s hips twitched and flexed. He gripped himself tighter, one hand still at the base of his cock with his fingers massaging the underside of his balls, the other working the shaft and head. He kept his face turned to the laptop and his body tilted toward it as well, arching his back while heat and pressure built in his groin. “I’m close,” he gasped.

“Good.” He saw Rhett’s own hand moving faster as the man growled, “Good, I want to see it.”

Link whimpered and thrust harder, adding the particular twist of his wrist that always worked to put him over the edge. He tried to keep his eyes open so he could watch Rhett, but the pleasure grew too overwhelming and he couldn’t help but succumb entirely to it. He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned, stomach and thighs clenching, teetering on the edge until he heard Rhett’s deep voice, “Yes, Link, come for me—“ and that was enough. His climax rushed through him as his cock pulsed in his hands and he groaned Rhett’s name as quietly as he could. He opened his eyes and watched the first spurt of come spatter onto his stomach before he caught the rest in his hand. He kept stroking as he shuddered, gripping himself tightly, squeezing out the last drops onto the pad of his thumb.

“Dang,” Rhett breathed, “I always wondered what that looked like.”

Link lay back, panting and trembling. He held his hand up to the camera, showing off the glistening white liquid dripping down his palm. “And now you know… now show me yours.”

It was clear that Rhett had been close for a while, but had held back so as to not deprive Link of his part of the show. Now that he was ready to come, Rhett pumped himself hard and fast, his other hand still caressing his chest, rubbing over his small, hard nipples. The aftershocks of Link’s climax washed over him as he listened to Rhett growling low in his throat. He watched in awe as the blond moaned loudly, “Fuck, I’m gonna—“ and then the man’s lip curled in a snarl of feral pleasure. He kept stroking himself as he came, grunting with each twitch of his cock as the thick white fluid adorned his chest and stomach in impressive quantity. 

“God,” Link whispered, “That’s so fucking hot.”

When Rhett was finally done, he leaned his head back against the cushion, chest heaving. He was gorgeous in the firelight, like a Greek god, satiated and spent yet still full of masculine power.  Both men were silent as they caught their breath, floating, dazed by what had just transpired.

Eventually Link shivered and stirred. He reached for the box of tissues and cleaned himself off as questions started to arise in his head, crowding in now that his arousal had dissipated. What had just happened? What did it mean?

It was as if the other man could sense his anxiety rising, because he raised his head and regarded Link with a warm, reassuring grin. “That was amazing,” he said.

“Yeah…” Link failed to sound carefree.

“Don’t worry. We’re okay.”

“We are?”

“Yeah. I think this was a long time coming… no pun intended.”

Link laughed and felt some of his worry lift. “You’re right. I thought it was all in my head, but knowing you’re into it too… a lot of how you’ve been acting makes more sense now.” His brow furrowed as he pulled up his pants and tugged down his shirt, putting things back into order. “But are we… can we…?”

“We’ll work it out. The girls joke about how close we are, but they know how much we value this friendship, and they value it too… I think they’ll be okay with it if we’re honest with them.”

Link thought for a moment about the conversations he’d had with Christy over the years about his bond with his best friend and decided he shared Rhett’s faith in their wives. Whatever line he and Rhett had crossed today, the love between them was fundamentally the same it had always been, and it didn’t change their commitment to their marriages. They’d have to be careful and honest but for now, at least, Link was hopeful. “I think so too,” he said.

“But we shouldn’t get too ahead of ourselves. I think we need to, ah, explore this more in person.”

Link felt a thrill of excitement. So many new things to explore with someone he loved and trusted completely. What better Christmas present could he have asked for? “I’d like that a lot.”

“Me too.”

They smiled at each other for a long moment, neither feeling the need to say anything more right then. Finally Link glanced at the clock; he’d been in the room for almost two hours. “I should probably go.”

Rhett nodded. “Me too.” He chuckled and gestured down. “I’ve got some cleaning up to do.”

“Wish I could help.”

Rhett grinned. “Next time.”

Link beamed at the camera. “Deal.”

“Merry Christmas, Link.”

“Merry Christmas, Rhett.”

“See you in a few days.”

“See you then.”

Link reached out and ended the call, then closed the laptop. He lay back and stared up at the ceiling, fingertips pressed to his lips and chest shaking with quiet, delighted laughter.

He couldn’t wait to get back to L.A. 


End file.
